Que des ennuis  à la Soul Society
by Inna alias Moi
Summary: Moi Inna Hitorogoshi , shinigami de la 6 ème division , je vais vous raconter mes mésaventures à la Soul Society ! Que du n'importe quoi !
1. Mauvaise surprise

Ben voilà , il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose ! Donc me voici me voilà , je me présente Inna alias Moi !

Disclaimers : Les persos de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo sauf Inna , Lizzy et Luana ( c'est mes amies ) , Setsu ( en***** de démon ) ! Setsu : Bon allez on commence cette fic oui ou non !

Inna : Oh c'est bon …

Bien sur tout au long de ma fic , j'y ajouterais des couples yaois et yuris ( sourire pervers devant son ordinateur )

* * *

____**Ou suis-je ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Je vous en supplie , répondez-moi ! Outousan, Okaasan , ou êtes vous ? Au secours ... AIDEZ-MOI !**_Je me réveillais en sursaut dans mon lit , le front brulant , la respiration rapide .

_Oh j'y crois pas , ce rêve celui qui me hante depuis mes 8 ans quand est-ce qu'il prendra fin ? Je croyais pourtant y avoir fait une croix dessus . Kuso …..

Soudain , je ressentis une larme solitaire couler le long de ma joue . Je l'effaçais d'un geste brusque .

_Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer , je me suis promis de ne plus connaître ce sentiment de faiblesse . Plus jamais ...

Successivement , je sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve ...

* * *

Aux premiers rayons de soleil , vers les environs de 6 h du matin ( j'ai vérifié sur mon réveil ) , encore à moitié endormi , je décida de sortir de mon futon . Et oui , il faut bien que je me bouge ! Dès que je me réveille , je ne peux plus me rendormir sauf cas exceptionnel !

Après avoir pris une douche et un petit déjeuner léger … euh rectification , en fait j'ai rien bouffée , j'allais pas me compliquer la tache à préparer à manger si c'est pour réveiller tous le monde et m'attirer les foudres des autres , très peu pour moi !

. Donc ,j'enfilas ma tenue de shinigami à la vas vite et partis m'entrainer dans la cour de ma division . Je marchais alors seul dans les allées de la Soul Society . Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les parages , bizarre. Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure matinale enfin je crois .

Arrivée dans dans la cour de la 6ème division , je sortis Kyuusei de son fourreau et commençais mon entrainement . La lame de mon sabre vibrait dans l'air et mon corps l'accompagnait sa danse silencieuse , je surnommais cette attaque " Odori Koumajutsu " ( = la danse du Démon ) .

Au bout d'un quart d'heure , je finis mon exercice et je m'assis près du cerisier planté dans la cour . La douce odeur des cerisiers répandait leur parfum autour de moi . Je me sentais légère , vidée de toute émotions , j'étais dans une sorte de béatitude et alors que je sentais le sommeil m'envelopper de ses bras puissants , une voix désagréable réussis à briser cette instant de bien-être :

__Alors Maitresse , on glande pendant son entrainement ? _

C'est pas vrai ... Je peux de souffler deux secondes , non ? ( Ce que ce crétin m'énerve , Setsu ... )Un jour ou l'autre , je te ligoterais à un arbre dans mon monde intérieur et j'attendrais que tu crèves dans d'affreuses souffrances MOUAH HA HA HA HA HA

J'adore prendre un air de sadique ! J'ai hérité ça de la famille !

. Même si il arbore un physique renversant dont je ne me plains pas sur ce côté-là , Setsu a un caractère de cochon en gros chiant et pervers .

Il a beau être obéissant même si c'est pas mon chien , il peut se montrer insupportable aux mauvais moments genre alors que j'étais en train de discuter avec mon taicho , Setsu s'amuse à m'envoyer des images érotiques et pas que légère !

Grrrr d'aillleurs je le soupçonne d'être le cousin éloigné du Hollow de Ichigo ( ils sont pareils ses deux là , le couple sadique parfait , j'ai nommé Setsu et Shiro )

. Alors que je cherchais un moyen efficace de faire souffrir ce démon de malheur , celui-ci en profita pour sortir de mon monde intérieur sans que je m'en rendes compte et réussit à filer en traitre , direction les quartiers des Shinigamis .

Au bout d'un moment , je m'étonnais de ne plus entendre la voix sarcastique de Setsu me narguer . En un éclair , j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment et pour confirmer mes soupçons , je ressentis le reiatsu de mon démon se diriger vers les appartements de ... mon lieutenant ... Abarai Renji !

Oh merde , ça sentait les coups fourrés à pleins nez . Sans perdre une seconde , je bondis en quelques shunpos vers les quartiers de Renji . Arrivée sur les lieux , je découvris la porte grand ouverte ... Merde, merde , merde et merde !

Si mon ami de lieutenant me voyait rentrer en effraction chez lui , je suis bon pour finir grillée à la brochette ... mais il fallait bien que je récupères Setsu d'une façon ou d'une autre .

Tentant le tous pour le tous , je m'introduis dans les appartements de mon supérieur . Pour le moment , il n'y avait aucune trace de Setsu ni de Renji dans les parages .Alors que je continuais de m'enfoncer dans la loge de mon lieutenant , j'entendis une voix suspecte provenant d'une porte situé à ma gauche .

Sans vraiment réfléchir , j'ouvris la pauvre porte qui n'avait fait de mal à personne d'un coup de pied bien placé et au moment où je m'apprêtais à réprimander mon idiot de démon qui me servait de colocataire dans mon monde intérieur en ajoutant Kyuusei , je me retrouva nez à nez avec ... Renji ... qui prenait en ce moment même sa douche ..…( Vous aimeriez bien être à ma place , non ? )

De là où j'étais , je pouvais admirer le dos bien musclé de mon lieutenant , des hanches bien sculpté et si je descendais plus bas , je pouvais reluquer une paire de fesses robustes de mannequin . Mais le meilleure n'était pas encore arrivé .. . Etonné de cette intrusion soudaine , Renji se retourna pour faire face au petit malin qui s'amusait à détruire les portes . Et là , ce fut le bouquet final !( feux d'artifices en arrière plan ) Je ... je ...je pouvais voir ... _sa chose !_

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et je m'étonnais que la température de la pièce montait en flèche . Mon pauvre cerveau venait d'atteindre un niveau cruciale . Je voyais le monde tourner comme dans un manège et j'allais surement dans pas longtemps dire bonjour au parquet de la salle de bain . C'est à ce moment que mon cerveau se déconnecta pour de bon du monde réelle puis sans que je ne le veules , quelqu'un décida d'éteindre les lumières ... la seule chose dont je me souviens avant de me faire engloutir par les ténèbres c'est la voix moqueuse de Setsu me disant :

_Pas trop choquer ma Reine ? ..._

_

* * *

Et voilà ! Pas ma , pour un premier chapitre , non ? Donnez moi des conseils , et si voulez un couple yaoi ou yuri en particulier , faites le moi signaler !_


	2. Journée à l'hôpital

Me revoilà pour ce second chapitre ! Je vais lancer ce chapitre et ... ( Setsu : Grouille bordel y'en a qu'il veules lire alors spide ) Ben merci , on se sent encouragé par ses proches . Merci ( Setsu : Tu te grouilles ! ) C'est bon , y'a pas le feu au lac . Donc voici ...Une journée à l'hôpital

* * *

Tiens ... Les ténèbres se dispersent pour laisser place au jour ... Et ? Mais c'est quoi ces voix .. Aïe ma tête ... Quel est l'abruti qui à mis le volume à fond et cette lumière ? Mais où suis-je encore tombé , nom de Dieu ?

* * *

_Tiens où suis-je maintenant ? C'est blanc , blanc et encore blanc en gros c'est tout . Arggg cette lumière me brûle les yeux nom d'un chien ... et ... mais c'est Luana , Lizzy et ... RENJI !

_Merde, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour échapper à ce calvaire ? ( Un panneau luminescent s'affiche dans ma tête : FUIR , FUIR , FUIR ) C'étais une excellente idée , merci Setsu ! Bon il faut que je me lèves de ce lit en toute discrétion .

_Oh purée , pas maintenant . Et voilà il a fallut que cette ****** de migraine me cloue au matelat . Qu'est qui se passe nom de ...

Les voix de mes amis s'entremêlaient dans ma tête , leurs propos n'avaient plus aucun sens ( traduction : Inna bwjmdjiejdqlm jkfghjdksur dqioptjknhkj ) La seule chose que retient dans leurs phrases qui n'ont ni queue ni tête s'est mon nom : Inna . Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? . Je vais m'énerver ...

Furieuse de rien comprendre , je crias de toute mes forces pour réclamer le silence . Surpris de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre , mes trois amis se tournèrent dans ma direction . C'est vrai que c'est pas tous le jour que je perdrais mon sang-froid et que je me mettes à hurler sans retenu :

_" PUTAIN VOUS POUVEZ PAS FERMER VOS GUEULES , OUI ? " _

silence ...gros silence ...un ange passe juste pour faire chier les lecteurs et l'auteur ( Elio ... , BORDEL FOUS LE CAMPS AVANT DE TE PRENDRE UN SHIKAI EN PLEINE TRONCHE ET ENCORE JE SUIS POLIE ! )

Au moins grâce à ça , j'avais réussis à rétablir le silence tant voulu . Plus les minutes s'écoulaient , plus ma migraine semblait s'estomper . Alléluia ... Byakuya euh non . J'allais enfin pouvoir avoir les idées claires . Mais soudain , tout me retomba dessus : Setsu , les appartements de mon lieutenant , la porte défoncée , la douche , Renji _nu_ devant mes yeux , ma rencontre avec le parquet et cette phrase ...

Sans perdre une seconde , je me levas de mon lit et m'approcha de Renji d'un pas décidé . J'étais prête à m'excuser même si cela faisait une tache sur mon honneur ( J'ai intérêt à préparer mon discours de pardon et d'être convaincant parce que sinon je sens que je vais encore en entendre parler ... ) . Alors que je me préparais à sortir un discours digne de Yamamoto lui-même ( en gros ennuyant à mourir mais efficace ) , je vis progressivement le monde s'écrouler sous mes pieds ( Mon dieu ! Je vais tomber d'une falaise ah non je vais juste m'exploser la tronche sur le sol )

C'est pas vrai , je ne devais pas m'évanouir , pas maintenant ... En croyant dire pour la deuxième fois de la journée ( enfin je crois ) bonjour au par-terre, je sentis deux bras secourables retenir mon corps près à s'étaler sur le sol . Je tournas mon regard de malade vers les yeux de mes deux sauveuses ( non pas un regard qui tue , plutôt un un regard de quelqu'un à l'approche de la mort ) : Luana et Lizzy .

Mes deux nakamas m'allongèrent sur mon lit afin que je ne retombe pas à nouveau .Luana me regarda et dis :

_Fais attention Inna , tu n'es pas encore rétablie , tu sais ... tu es resté trois jours dans les pommes alors ... silence ...encore ce silence de ***** qui va gâcher ma journée ... un ange passe pour la deuxième fois ... Nom de dieu ( prends mon sabre : Elio prépare toi à mourir : MEURS PETIT ANGE : massacre son ennemi : il agonise et demande ma pitié ha ha ha je suis sadique bon continuons cette fic )

Je regardas Luana sans comprendre et après que mon cerveau est reçu l'information , je ne pus m'empêcher de crier :

_QUOI ? JE SUIS RESTEE INCONSCIENTE PENDANT TROIS JOURS ? Je regarda mes amis , comme si ils étaient venus de la planète Mars ... Non , je devais rêver ... Je me sentais vraiment pitoyable . Alors décidée de donner des explications à mon lieutenant qui ne devait attendre que ça , je m'accroupis au sol et dis :

_Lieutenant , je suis vraiment désolé d'être rentré sans votre autorisation dans vos appartements ... Gomen nasai ! Veuillez me pardonner et là silence ... Un ange pris son envol ...( Quoi , il est pas mort ? Grrrr la prochaine qu'il revient c'est mon bankai qu'il va gouter )

Ben quoi ? Je n'avais pas bien formuler ma phrase ... et là ... Un rire rauque se déversa dans toute la pièce . Renji rigolait ! Ou plutôt se foutait de ma gueule ... et le pire c'est que Luana et Lizzy contaminés par son rire se joignaient à lui ! J'y crois pas ... Ils se fichaient tous les trois de ma gueule ... Un bout de moment , Renji réussis à prendre la parole :

_Tu sais , tu n'avais pas à te comporter comme ça , je suis pas Byakyua ...Alors là , j'avais vraiment vraiment honte ... J'avais envie de me rendormir et de tous oublier ... Lizzy pris , elle aussi la parole :

_Ouah tu nous à fais un de ces discours , pire que Yamamoto ! Je l'oublierai jamais ... Purée , elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter son petit grain de sel mais bon Lizzy c'est Lizzy . Eh puis sans que je ne le veuille vraiment , je me mis à rire ... C'est vrai , j'ai été idiote sur ce coup là ! ( Setsu : c'est sur tu es tellement ... : Moi : Rendors-toi ) ...

Vers les alentours de 7h , la Soul Society était réveillés à cause de quatre imbéciles qui rigolaient à sans péter la voix .

* * *

_Alors , alors , alors ... Vous l'avez trouvez comment ? Pas trop nulle , j'espère ... Allez chers lectrices et lecteurs je vous annonce que dans le chapitre 4 de ma fic , il y aura ... DU YAOI ! Donc j'aimerais que vous me proposez des couples et celui qui aura le plus de succès , sera désigné dans le chapitre 4 ( Par contre pas touche à Renji niark ) _


	3. Fiesta  catastrophique  Non ?

Nous revoilà pour la troisième fois ... avec un nouveau perso Kurama et j'indique que c'est un gamin débile et PAFFFFFFFFFFFF Aie mais sa va pas de taper l'auteur ... ( sa fait mal )

Kurama : Lance ce chapitre avant de finir à l'hôpital ! Non mais il va pas bien lui Grrrr ) Allez , je lance ce troisième chapitre : Fiesta ... catastrophique ... Non ?

* * *

Après nous êtes fais virés de l'hôpital ( Unohana nous avait foutus dehors parce que l'on faisaient trop de bruit et puis de toutes façons , j'allais mieux ) nous décidâmes de rejoindre la 6 ° division .Au bout du chemin , nous discutâmes tout et de rien comme si tous allaient bien ( genre : ... Non , laissez tomber ça vous regarde pas ) quand soudain Lizzy s'exclama :

_Et les gens ! Si on faisait une fête en l'honneur du rétablissement de Inna ? ... gros silence ... un ange passe ( Elio dégage du paysage ! ) ...

_ Euh excuse moi de cassez ce silence de paix mais tu veux bien répéter ce que tu viens de dire Lizzy ? ( Luana , sa se voit que tu es noble , moi même je n'aurais pas pu sortir une phrase aussi longue :o ) Je regarda mon amie comme si c'était un arrancar venu nous dansez la macarena après un pari perdu . Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ou Lizzy venait d'avoir une idée intelligente ?

_Ben quoi ? J'ai dis une bêtise ? ( Non , tu viens juste d'utiliser ton cerveau avec succès mon amie :| quand Matsumoto va savoir ça ... )

_Eh pas bête ton idée ... ( J'y crois pas Renji si met maintenant et puis on a pas le temps pour la faire cette fête ... alors )

_Ouais des meufs ,de l'alcool , de la zik et des gueules de bois à volonté ( Et Setsu qui en rajoute , merci on se sent encourager :| )

_Alors là c'est hors de question !

Mes trois amis se retournent vers moi , un air de chien battu collé au visage :o ( bien sur cela ne marche pas sur moi ... enfin si . Ils font pitié ...) . Non mais j'avais jamais décidé ça moi et puis quoi encore ! Je venais de sortir de l'hôpital et je n'avais vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie de finir la soirée avec une bonne cuite .

Je regardais mes amis un à un afin de leur faire comprendre le message ( genre le regard : " Vous pouvez toujours rêvez " ) . Je décida donc les laisser en plan afin de rejoindre seul mes appartements qui d'ailleurs n'étaient plus très loin . Seulement , je ne me doutais pas encore que mes amis allaient vraiment planifier cette fiesta que je ne veuille ou non . C'est donc en secret qu'ils décidèrent d'organiser cette fête .

_ Bon les amis , on a le quartier libre , Lizzy tu t'occupes de la liste des invités et tu avertis Matsumoto pour quelle nous apporte le saké , Renji tu t'occupes du manger et de la salle avec les lumières, moi je vais prévenir Ichigo afin qu'il nous apporte la musique avec le poste Dj ... et surtout il ne faut pas que Inna soit au courant , compris ?

_Pas de problème ! ( Renji )

_Sans soucis Luana et euh on a combien de temps ?

_ Nous devons avoir finis avant 20h30 , allez au travail ( Elle a vraiment le pouvoir de donner les ordres cette fille , c'est pas la soeur de Byakuya pour rien ! J'ai pas raison )

Alors que j'étais occupée à remplir mes papiers , tous le monde s'activait pour la fête de ce soir . Je me doutais pas une seconde que tous le monde manigançait dans mon dos une surprise-partie en mon honneur ce qui était totalement ridicule. J'étais vraiment occupé à terminer la paperasse des derniers jours . Les heures passaient et l'heure fatidique avançaient à grands pas . Je regarde ma montre : 20h15 . J'avais déjà finis mes papiers depuis un quart d'heure . Il ne me restait plus rien à faire quand ... ( même pas le temps de dire soudain )

_Inna , Inna , Inna j'ai un message important pour toi ... ( Tiens qui voilà c'est notre chèreKurama )

_Pour moi ? Euh qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore?

_Eh ben tu es attendu ... et désolé je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ( Hein et pourquoi ? ) . Allez viens !

_Mais où on va ? ( purée mais il court plus vite que moi , j'y crois pas ) Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois à droites et à gauches , nous arrivâmes enfin devant les portes ...d'une salle d'entrainement ?

_Kurama , s'il sagit d'une mauvaise blague , je te préviens tu vas ...

_Non , non allez entre ! Tous le monde t'attends ( Hein ? ...Mais c'est quoi ça ? )

Devant moi , se trouvait presque la moitié de la Soul Society ! Sur ma gauche , je pouvais apercevoir Lizzy servant à boire à Matsumoto , 69 ( Hisagi ) , au capitaine Shunsui qui d'ailleurs se faisait réprimander par son ami le capitaine Ukitake , sur ma droite , je voyais Luana , un verre de saké à la main en train de parler à ... BYAKUYA ? ( Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? ) , et devant moi s'entendait à perte de vue un piste de dance d'où je pouvais voir Renji qui se trémoussait sur une chanson de David Guetta ( Non sans blague ? ) .

_MAIS C'ETAIT QUOI CE BORDEL ? Hélas cette dernière phrase fut prononcer à voix haute ce qui m'attira quelques regards mais l'ambiance de la fête revenu quelques secondes plus tard . Je devais rêver , oui c'est ça , c'est juste un cauchemar que Setsu à planifier dans ma tête et ...

_Je crois pas Maitresse mais sinon je peux sortir de ce ******* de corps ( _Dans tes rêves ! ) Même pas le droit de se faire quelques nanas c'est nul , bon je me casse ...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à demander quelques explications à Kurama , celui-ci c'était déjà éclipsé au moment où j'avais découvert ce ... ce ... en fait je trouve plus les mots à dire .

_ Inna-san allez viens boire avec nous ! Tu dois en avoir besoin ( C'est si gentiment demander Matsumoto )Je m'approche donc , lasse , en direction des buveurs .

_Un verre de saké et du fort ! ( De toute façon , qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? )

_Pas de problème ( Lizzy , serveuse pas possible ! )

_Quelques verres plus tard ..._

L'effet de l'alcool avait déjà fait son effet . Je me sentais légère comme un papillon ( manque plus que je prends mon envol ! ) . Soudain , silence totale . Le Dj avait changer de musique . Mais je la connais !C'est ma préférée en plus . Et si ... j'osais faire ce que j'avais toujours voulu faire ... ( même si ce n'est pas digne de moi mais on sent fous )

Décidée à leur montrer ce que je savais faire , je m'élança sur la piste et fis un clin d'oeil au public . Plusieurs de mes amis reconnurent tout de suite les airs de " Commander " une musique qui bougeait . Dès les premières notes , je me mis à danser : Je ne faisait plus qu'un avec la musique . Mes hanches bougeaient sur des rythmes endiablés et je lançais des regards pleins de sous-entendus au public qui d'ailleurs n'en revenait pas . Jamais on n'aurait pensé me voir ainsi...

_Quelques déhanchés plus tard ..._

A la fin du morceau , il ne me restait plus que mon soutien-gorge et mon hakama noire ( il faisait une de ses chaleurs , pffff ) . La salle criait des " Bis " mais j'en avais assez déjà pour aujourd'hui . Déjà que je m'étais exhibée à moitié-nu devant tous le monde ( et Byakuya ...Gloups ...Vivement ma gueule de bois ! ) , il fallait que j'arrêtes avant de finir à poil devant tous le monde ( mon honneur en serait anéantis ) .

Soudain , je sentis un bras m'attraper et m'emmener loin de la piste . Je reconnus Renji ... bourré ... ça m'étonnait pas de lui ... Son visage jurait avec la couleur de ses cheveux ...

_Tu sais ... tu .. dansait vraiment bien ... ( Oula je vous dis pas la gueule de bois qu'il va avoir le lendemain )

_Merci ...je ...

silence ... gros silence ... un ange passe ( Elio : Oh les amoureux , Moi : FOUS LE CAMP ) Des lèvres , douces et agréables accompagnés de la saveur du saké s'étaient posés sur mes lèvres . Une seconde ... il ne m'a fallut qu'une seconde pour m'en rendre compte et une autre seconde avant de m'évanouir , rouge de bonheur ...

* * *

Ha ha ha ha . C'est pas mignon tous ça ? Bon passons aux choses sérieuses . Dans le prochain chapitre , j'ai l'intention d'y ajouter un couple ... YAOI ! Alors j'ai besoin de reviewwwwwwwwwwwww et pleins de choixxxxxxxxxxxxx thankssssssssssssssss


End file.
